Aya Avernus
"'' Long tresses of roesy-brown hair frame her teardrop-shaped face, posing a subtle contrast to the light tan which shades her skin. Her softly defined features hold vague prominence, lending the impression of noteworthy heritage - unmarred and crested by a luminescent gaze of sapphire blue. A network of glimmering markings trapse along her cheeks and down her neck, tapering to points at her collar.'' Her voice carries a gentle tone, tingued by a smooth Gilnean accent that conveys a measure of certainty in her words. She speaks fluidly, and with a hint of compassion. Aya stands at an unimpressive five-foot-seven, her curvaceous figure weathered by faintly athletic muscle; much like a runner, lithe and lightweight. She dons a modestly conforming array of richly tinted cloth and scant metal, gilded with small gemstones of an azure hue." She is currently a corporal alongside the Blades of Greymane . History '''"Curiosity builds; knowledge sustains." Childhood Born the second child and only daughter to Jareth and Aevyn Avernus, Aya lived a relatively stable life within the Barontcies of Mistvale. As chance would have it, the recent demise of House Cobalstant instilled a sense of fleeting comfort, as the town itself came to a better standing economically. While vaguely involved in family affairs, her mother kept her barred from the outside world behind a metaphysical wall - and the premise that it would taint her upbringing. Over the years and up to her tenth birthday, she decided to immerse herself in the troves of literature which quickly became her constant companions in lieu of physical friends. It was during this time that she discovered her innate magical potential, having taken to lighting candles and gathering books via spell. Things took to change with the chance arrival of a Storm, which bore the brunt of it's natural fury; a powerful gust of wind blew open a nearby window, unfortunately ruining her book. Now intrigued with the world which she had otherwise ignored, she began searching for a means of escape. This marked the beginning of what would ultimately sour her relationship with her mother. Seventh Skull Once the legion of the Seventh Skull began attempting to assert dominance over the Headlands, the ruling Families came under threat of death for repeated defiance. Lord Jareth, as an ever spirited Baronet, promptly rebuked their advances - they, in retalliation, devoted a portion of their Ire in Mistvale's direction. During a night-time raid, several masked figures inadvertently opened a path and an opportunity on their way to the family coffers. Now twelve, Aya broke into a hasty flight from her Manor-home and into the surrounding forests, leaving her parents to repel the attack. What she found beyond the borders of her town, however, were far from what she had e xpected. Unbeknownst, she fell avaunt unto a caravaner fleeing the ruined site of Bannhurst: Jack Hargrave, a family man who had lost everything when the town fell. In her confusion, he came into the belief that she was a survivor, much like himself. WIth what little he had left, Jack grabbed a meager place to stay within the City - with this change of pace, the two quickly cultivated a strong bond. Gilneas City Life in the city was, in spite of their more simple way of life, was rather comfortable; both took up jobs to make ends meet, mostly within the merchant square. Her inherent experience with metals and metallurgy was rather advantageous, but money was tight by and by. With what little spare time she had between days, Aya underwent a period of self-introspection. Jack, as her caretaker, afforded her a surprising amount of freedom in her endeavors - through imprecise means and many trials by fire, she began to practice the magical arts, having maintained her earlier potential years gone by. Jack also opened up, granting insight as to his past; by the age of sixteen, she had nearly forgotten her true family in the Headlands. Shortly after, however, she was entreated to a harsh awakening. Jack had been taking risks, mostly for her benefit and much to her distress. Once his debt had become surmountable, he abruptly sent her off to Keel Harbor. From that point, she never saw him again. Rumors lent the impression that he had been killed. Return From Keel, she made a reluctant return home. Unrecognized by her people and, by extension, her family, it was a difficult gambit to prove herself and her relation. Once convinced, the relationship with her mother had all but evaporated, for she blamed much of their - and more specifically, her own - shortcomings on her departure. Her father however, whom had recently taken an interest in his family following the power-grab for the ruined wealth of House Grayblade, began to pull her away. Jareth's attempts at establishing a stable relationship with his daughter were awkward at best, though she learned and eventually grew to respect him. With his help, and through means entirely unclear, she managed to otherwise stave away the turmoil of her family. Fortunately, he sent her to the city following her twenty-first birthday; it was then that she was met with the brunt of the Outbreak. The Fall of Gilneas Upon her arrival, she found Gilneas City beset by the near-brunt of the Worgen Outbreak. Guards fought in desolate streets, and the very place itself held a different aura. Finding herself trapped, she cast her lot with Crowley and the defenders; bitten whilst attempting to draw attention away from a panicked family, she fell prey to the very curse she sought to combat. WIth memory blurred, she awoke some time later. Now, much like a wolf among sheep, Aya found her homeland locked in a struggle against land and, in result, the timely invasion of the Forsaken and the Orcish Horde. She fought with the survivors and renegades against their would-be oppressors, following from Duskhave through Tempests Reach, even taking part in the Battle for Gilneas City and witnessing the terrible price paid in result. Finding that the bridge to the Headlands had been destroyed, the fate of her home and of her family weighed heavily on her mind; she had recieved no word from anyone familiar, nor did she have any reason to suspect that she would anytime soon. Her Exodus ended at Keel Harbour, where she was relieved to find survivors from Mistvale - though stung on a personal level to find that her father had remained behind, and that he had been risen amongst the undead himself. Into the World Shortly after arriving in Darnassus, Aya took to her own path - her family settled amongst the Night Elves, and matters regarding lordship over her house fell to her brother, William. Following a three-month expedition there-after, she found herself in the city of Stormwind. Here, she began actively practicing the Arcane, as well as feeding her interest in the myriad stories of the world. She signed on with the Blades some years afterwards, having also met her share of companions and disasters. Recent events brought what was arguably the biggest change in her life: her father, whom had maintained a morbid interest in his still-living family, poisoned her brother; now rendered comatose, her mother refuted leadership. Thus, she became Head of the House of Avernus. In the days since, Aya has overseen the reconstruction of her town and the cleansing of their aged mines, and with it, taken a more active interest in the world around her. With the pinnacle of the war against Garrosh's now-dismantled Horde resolved, she has cast aside several old prejudices, though still cautious. Weapons Varegorn A long, aged staff capped by a head of ornate charms and several, brightly glowing gemstones; at the center is a ley-focus, though it is invariably weaker than more specialized equipment. Aya's means for acquiring this staff are yet unknown, though she is rarely without it's company. It first saw use in league with the Blades during a campaign through Hath's Vigil, quickly proving a stable companion in the heat of battle. A whisplike shimmer of azure energy spans the uppermost segment, almost measured in cadence; enchantments of an unknown array lay sequestered within the weapon, something which even Aya has had little luck exploring. Freimheln An ornate staff carved from the aged roots of a tree now lost, bearing the likeness of a raven mid-flight. Purple silk and faintly shimmering runes run it's length, capped at the head and just before the butt with rings binding four emerald gems in place. Blue paint is also prevalent, namely closer towards the head. It had belonged to her brother, before he fell ill; a gift, kept safe out of respect and affection. Aeronil Among Aya's limited collection and arguably her most favoured is Aeronil, an ornate longsword originally crafted as a means of recognition and inheritance. It had been forged using the shattered remnants of her father's blade and the use of Elven steel, thus creating a symbolic marriage between past and present with the intent that it should never falter again. Inlaid with a myraid of gems and a dense web of enchantments, the weapon has proven more than a formidable replacement for it's predecessors; it has since seen it's fair share of use throughout various skirmishes and conflicts both noteworthy and not. In-turn, Aya has become more accustomed to swordplay, even staking an interest in training with heavier armour - though slow to acclamate regarding the latter. Relationships Harcern Morten Following her return from a brief haiatus, Aya met a druid by the name of Harcern. The two, over their time together, became incredibly fond of eachother's company; her time at his side became increasingly lengthier, until ultimately their feelings became official; she spent time with him both private and not. Yet, over a brief span of time, they became fleeting in company of one another. Ultimately, they shared a week. Following a mysterious disappearance, he spent nearly a month away; during this span of time, given no reason to believe otherwise, she thought him dead and began attempting to move on. After expending all of her available resources in a search attempt, she held a funeral in his name, said her goodbyes and promised him she would never look back. She had hopes that he would find her again and prove her wrong. That is, until he made a return... He found nothing was as he had left it, though he could not understand why. In his anger, he insisted that she knew no loyalty and that she valued their relationship on a level near null, and In doing so, he killed every last hope she had of rekindling the flame they once shared. Since, the two have not been on the best terms; while she still holds a place for him in her heart, she will never feel the same way again. In light of recent events and by means of a spell, she has rendered herself utterly invisible to the Druid in every way. She now barely remembers him. Yiska Both a Death Knight and a constant companion through Harcern's extended absence, Aya found herself falling for Yiska; the two shared multiple grounds in various fields, and often shared long talks by machination. Though never quite official, she regarded him as something close. The two traveled through Northrend, exploring segments of their past whilst their bond grew. They became close, and had even begun debate involving as to where they would settle together once time permitted. Aya, for the brief time they shared, felt happy. His calling and the time of war, however, ultimately served to rift them apart - after several trips through the Jade Forest, he vanished without a word. Pained by his evident loss and without anything to prove otherwise, she conducted a memorial in his honour. She still misses him dearly. Shun-li Singingpaw/Tiberius Alorigan Not long after Harcern disappeared, Aya and Shun-li had met and became friends; though a Pandaren of many qualities, the two maintained a healthy friendship. Much like her life prior to her return, trouble seemed to shadow his every step. After several instances which everything turned sour, his life came crashing down upon him. Aya stood by his side, much like he had through her turmoil involving the former, offering her shoulder and her guidance when needed. To her, the results came as a surprise: feelings which had been previously dormant surfaced on both fronts. It was not long after that they entered a relationship together. Over the next spate of time, they grew close; she felt hopeful that it would yield something permanent. Then, upon a quiet morning and in someplace secluded, he dropped to a knee; with a melting heart, Aya gave her answer, and their partnership became official. They were thereafter wed, and shared a fleeting, happy and seemingly healthy relationship. Recently, through some articulate means, her partner has become Worgen; he now lives under the alias 'Tiberius Alorigan', though nothing had immediately changed between the two. This had unfortunately given rise to several issues which soon plagued their union. Tiberius has since disappeared, leaving Aya with the shattered remains of their marriage. Through personal scouts, she found him a broken man desiring nothing but a disillusioned sense of freedom; in his plight, he sought nothing from her dying love and bore none himself. During the events of Hallow's End, she cast her reminiscent feelings into the Wickerman, concealing away the ring she once wore, thus effectively severing all ties. She has now moved on, though the ordeal left her with many doubts. Verus Baelheit In the days past, a concerned friend introduced Aya to a Magus of high standing within the Kirin Tor with the intent of remedying her newly jaded views. Skeptical at first, her impressions left her with the will to try, soon finding that she enjoyed his company just as much as he had, hers. Over time and a chain of dates, her inital fondness gave way for something more. Worlds apart, yet linked by many common grounds, the two share a powerful level of synergy - just as the last remaining shreds of remorse and soured emotion towards Tiberius fade to dust. Paced, and comfortably familiar with the Archmage, she fostered hope once again. Following a pleasant evening together, Verus proposed - while caught off guard, Aya accepted. Closer still, they are soon to be wed. (More as it develops.) Personality As ever a young and inquisitive magus, Aya exemplifies intellect and willpower over pure strength, though unlike her peers, she chose to express herself through actions and study rather then clothing or her body. In spite of this, she is rarely impulsive; per years of training, she prefers to think and observe in lieu of a more frontal approach. Her passions, though still quite certainly her own, are measured under a similar sense of reservation. While slow to trust others, she is compassionate and open minded to friend and stranger alike. Subsequently, she is also a supporter of unification and peace between both the Alliance and the Horde, as she believes mutuality between both fronts is essential to lasting peace. Towards her kindred, she is unwaveringly loyal, and generally forgiving of those whom do her wrong - repeat offenders, however, are never afforded the same more than once. Aya is often opposed to political matters and dealings, though still true to her noble heritage and quite capable of holding her own. Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Blades of Greymane